1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tire vulcanizing equipment for performing a series of treating operations from the carrying-in of an unvulcanized tire for vulcanization to its carrying-out as a vulcanized tire.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional tire vulcanizing press, the working time of opening and closing a tire mold assembly to perform carrying-in of an unvulcanized tire, shaping, and unloading a vulcanized tire is extremely short, compared with the vulcanization time. Therefore, equipments in which the number of tire vulcanizing devices to one tire mold opening and closing device for opening and closing the tire mold assembly or tire carrying-in and carrying-out device is increased to improve the availability factors of these devices have been variously proposed and executed.
A tire vulcanizing equipment of a first constitution, for example, comprises a vulcanizing station 100 formed by circumferentially arranging a plurality of mold bases 101 for placing tire mold assemblies M as shown in FIG. 7. The mold bases 101 are provided with an internal pressure supplying device (heating and pressurizing medium supplying device to tire internal part) 102 or an external pressure supplying device (heating medium supplying device to tire circumferential part) 103, and storage bases for vulcanized tires and unvulcanized tires are arranged on the second floor situated above the vulcanizing station 100.
One opening and closing station 120 is arranged in the central position of the vulcanizing station 100. The opening and closing station 120 comprises a delivering mechanism and opening/closing mechanism of the tire mold assembly M, a carrying-out mechanism of vulcanized tires and carrying-in mechanism of unvulcanized tires between the tire mold assembly M and the storage bases, and a rotating mechanism for rotating the opening and closing station itself in an optional assembly direction together with these mechanisms.
According to this first constitution, the opening and closing station 120 itself is rotated in the direction of an intended tire mold assembly M, whereby not only the unloading and opening/closing of a plurality of tire mold assemblies M but also the carrying-out of vulcanized tires from the tire mold assembly and carrying-in of unvulcanized tires thereto can be performed by use of the single opening and closing station 102.
A tire vulcanizing equipment of a second constitution comprises, as shown in FIGS. 8 and 9, a vulcanizing station 131 having a housing shelf 130 having placing parts 130a for placing the tire mold assemblies M arranged in horizontal and vertical matrix form to the floor surface. On the side of the vulcanizing station 131, a tire support device 135 for placing vulcanized tires and unvulcanized tires, a carrying line 134 for supplying unvulcanized tires, and a tire carrying-out device 136 for carrying vulcanized tires to the following step are arranged along the vulcanizing station 131.
One opening and closing station 132 is provided between the vulcanizing station 131 and the tire support device 135 so as to move in parallel to the vulcanizing station 131. The opening and closing station 132 comprises a delivering mechanism and opening/closing mechanism of the tire mold assembly M, a carrying-out mechanism of vulcanized tires and carrying-in mechanism of unvulcanized tire to the tire mold assembly M, a lifting mechanism for positioning the delivering mechanism in an optional height position, and a forward and backward moving mechanism for moving forward and backward the opening and closing station 132 itself along the vulcanizing station 131 together with these mechanisms.
According to the second constitution, the opening and closing station 132 itself is moved forward and backward in the direction of an intended tire mold assembly M, and the delivering mechanism is then raised and lowered, whereby the unloading of a plurality of tire mold assemblies M can be performed by use of one opening and closing station 132 similarly to the first constitution described above.
However, in the above conventional first and second constitutions, the rotation and forward/backward movement of the opening and closing stations 120, 132 including the opening mechanisms and carrying mechanisms themselves cause the following problems.
(1) Since such a movement requires the detachment and attachment of the piping and wiring connected to each mechanism of the opening and closing stations 120, 132 or the distribution thereof so as not to slide off, the opening and closing stations 120, 132 are complicated by these piping and wiring members, leading to a cost increase.
(2) The opening and closing stations 120, 132 are rather heavy since each mechanism is included therein. Therefore, the rotating mechanism or forward/backward moving mechanism used for the rotation or forward/backward movement is required to have a structure capable of generating sufficiently high strength and driving force, which results in the enlargement of these moving mechanisms and a cost increase.
(3) Since the opening and closing stations 120, 132 are not only heavy but also tall, the moving speed must be limited in order to avoid the danger of falling, vibration or the like in the forward/backward movement or rotation. Therefore, the idle time up to the movement of the opening and closing stations 120, 132 to the intended tire mold assembly and the carrying time from the loading of the tire mold assembly to the carrying to the stations are extended to extend the cycle time of production.
(4) In the first constitution, it is necessary to circularly arrange the storage bases used for supplying unvulcanized tires and carrying vulcanized tires in the same manner as the vulcanizing station 100 as shown in FIG. 7, and this leads to the enlargement and complication of the tire vulcanizing equipment including a control device for tire and a physical distribution apparatus. Although it may be considered to set the storage bases in one place to solve the problem of the enlargement and complication, the extra rotating operation of the opening and closing station 120 is required since pickup of unvulcanized tire and carrying-out of vulcanized tire must be performed in this position every time, which leads to the more remarkable extension of the cycle time.
The second constitution also has the same problems. Namely, in the second constitution, the tire support device 135, the carrying line 134 and the tire carrying-out device 136 are provided along the vulcanizing station 131 so that unvulcanized tires can be supplied to the moving position of the opening and closing station 132, and vulcanized tires can be carried out from this moving position. Such an arrangement of the line 134 and the devices 135, 136 makes the tire vulcanizing equipment larger and more complicate.
(5) In the first constitution, as shown in FIG. 7, the tire mold assembly has no means of escape from the vulcanizing station 100 to stop all the movements when the one opening and closing station 120 set in the center breaks down. In such a case, many tires left in the vulcanizing station 100 cannot be taken out from the molds even if the vulcanization time expires, resulting in defective products by over-curing.
(6) In the second constitution, as shown in FIGS. 8 and 9, the forward/backward movement of the tall opening and closing station 132 requires a vertically large moving space at least in the forward/backward moving area, so that the building internal space can not be effectively utilized.
This invention thus has an object to provide a tire vulcanizing equipment capable of realizing a shorter cycle time of production, a smaller size of the tire vulcanizing equipment, and a lower cost.
The tire vulcanizing device of this invention comprises a vulcanizing station having placing parts for placing tire mold assemblies movable in close state and a housing shelf vertically having plural stages of the placing parts; an opening and closing station having a placing part for placing the tire mold assembly, an opening and closing device for opening and closing the tire mold assembly placed on this placing part, a carrying-out device for carrying vulcanized tires from the tire mold assembly, and a carrying-in device for carrying unvulcanized tires to the tire mold assembly; and a transfer station for transferring the tire mold assembly between an optional stage of placing parts of the housing shelf and the placing part of the opening and closing station by the rising and falling action along the housing shelf of the vulcanizing station. Otherwise, the tire vulcanizing equipment of this invention comprises a vulcanizing station having a housing shelf vertically having plural stages of placing parts for placing tire mold assemblies movable in closed state, which have pipings for supplying and discharging a vulcanizing/heating medium to the tire mold assemblies placed thereon; an opening and closing station having a placing part for placing the tire mold assembly, an opening and closing device for opening and closing the tire mold assembly placed on this placing part, a carrying-out device for carrying vulcanized tires from the tire mold assembly, and a carrying-in device for carrying unvulcanized tires to the tire mold assembly, the opening and closing station being connected to a carrying-out line of vulcanized tires to the following step and a carrying-in line of unvulcanized tires; and a transfer station for transferring the tire mold assembly between an optional stage of the placing parts of the housing shelf and the placing part of the opening and closing station by the rising and falling action along the housing shelf of the vulcanizing station.
According to the above constitutions, the weight of the transfer station can be significantly reduced, compared with a conventional opening and closing station having all functions such as transfer function of tire molds, and the transfer station can be constituted with a mechanism with small strength and driving force generation conformable to the reduction in weight, resulting in a smaller size of the transfer station and a lower cost. Further, since the transfer is performed by the rising and falling action of the transfer station, the danger of falling or vibration can be significantly reduced, compared with the transfer by the forward/backward movement of a heavy matter as in the past. Accordingly, the speed of the rising and falling action can increased, so that the idle time up to the movement of the transfer station to the intended tire mold assembly and the carrying time from the loading of the tier mold assembly to the carrying to the other place can be shortened, and a shorter cycle time of production can be consequently realized.
Since the transfer of the tire mold assembly between the opening and closing station and the vulcanizing station is performed by the rising and falling action of the transfer station, the opening and closing station and the vulcanizing station can be fixed. The opening and closing station can be thus simplified since the conventional distribution with a precondition of movement of the wiring and piping connected to each mechanism of the opening and closing station is not required. In the transfer station, the number of wirings and pipings can be suppressed to a one conformable to the minimum mechanism necessary for the transfer of tire mold assemblies, and the complication accompanying the distribution of the wirings and pipings can be thus minimized. Thus, the complication by the distribution of wirings can be sufficiently reduced as the whole tire vulcanizing equipment.
Since the opening and closing station is fixable, no moving space for the opening and closing station is required, resulting in the effective utilization of the building internal part. Since carrying-out of vulcanized tires and carrying-in of unvulcanized tires are preformed in one place, the physical distribution apparatuses of the carrying-out line and carrying-in line can be simplified, and the carrying-in and carrying-out operations to both the lines can be smoothened.
The above tire vulcanizing equipment may further comprise an auxiliary station having a placing part for placing the tire mold assembly and an opening and closing device for opening and closing the tire mold assembly placed on this placing part.
According to the above constitution, even if the opening and closing station is stopped by any trouble, the taking-out of the vulcanized tire can be performed in the auxiliary station without stopping the flow of the whole equipment, so that the product can be prevented from being defective or junk by over-curing.
Further, the auxiliary station may have a carrying-out device for carrying vulcanized tires from the tire mold assembly and a carrying-in device for carrying unvulcanized tires to the tire mold assembly, or be connected to the carrying-out line of vulcanized tire to the following step and to the carrying-in line of unvulcanized tires, or the auxiliary station may be further provided with a mold replacement/maintenance base.
Since the auxiliary station can be used in the same manner as the opening and closing station according to the above constitution, the carrying-in and carrying-out operations to the carrying-out line and carrying-in line can be more smoothened, and replacement of metal molds can be also performed.
In the above tire vulcanizing equipment, the transfer station may have a rising and falling transfer device having a first delivering mechanism capable of delivering the tire mold assembly and switching the guide direction of the tire mold assembly to the direction of an optional placing part, a placing part for placing the tire mold assembly received by the first delivering mechanism, and a lifting mechanism for raising and lowering the first delivering mechanism and the placing part along the housing shelf.
Since the transfer station can be realized with a simple structure according to the above constitution, the number of parts and the assembling cost can be reduced, and high reliability with few failures can be provided.
Further, the transfer station may have a rotating transfer device having a second delivering mechanism for delivering the tire mold assembly, a placing part for placing the tire mold assembly received by the second delivering mechanism, and a turntable rotatable so as to set the guide direction of the tire mold assembly by the second delivering mechanism to the direction of an optional placing part. Otherwise, the tire vulcanizing equipment may have a plurality of transfer stations, so that the transfer of the tire mold assembly is performed between the respective transfer stations.
Since the transfer station can be realized with a simple structure according to the above constitution, the number of parts and the assembling cost can be reduced, and high reliability with few failures can be provided. Further, the combination of the rising and falling transfer device with the rotating transfer device allows the extension of the freedom in design of the equipment layout.
The tire vulcanizing equipment may comprise a vulcanizing station consisting of a plurality of circularly arranged mold bases for placing tire mold assemblies movable in closed state, which having pipings for supplying and discharging a vulcanizing/heating medium to the tire mold assemblies placed thereon; an opening and closing station having a mold base arranged on the same circumference as the mold bases of the vulcanizing station, an opening and closing device for opening and closing the tire mold assembly placed on the mold base, a carrying-out device for carrying vulcanized tires from the tire mold assembly, and a carrying-in device for carrying unvulcanized tires to the tire mold assembly, the opening and closing station being connected to the carrying-out line of vulcanized tires to following step and the carrying-in line of unvulcanized tires; and a transfer station arranged in the center of the same circumference to perform the transfer of the tire mold assembly between the mold base of the vulcanizing station and the mold base of the opening and closing station on the same circle by the rotating action. Otherwise, the tire vulcanizing equipment may comprise a vulcanizing station having a plurality of circularly arranged placing parts and a transfer station arranged in the center of the same circumference, so that the transfer of the tire mold assembly is performed between the circularly arranged placing part and the placing part of the opening and closing station.
According to the above constitution, the weight of the transfer station can be significantly reduced, compared with a conventional opening and closing station having all functions such as transfer function of tire mold assemblies, and the height can be also reduced to lower the center of gravity, so that the transfer station can be constituted with a mechanism with small strength and driving force generation conformable to the reduction in weight. Therefore, the transfer station can be consequently miniaturized and reduced in cost. Further, since the danger of falling or vibration in rotating movement is reduced when the center of gravity of the transfer station is lowered, the moving speed can be increased to shorten the idle time up to the movement of the transfer station to the intended tire mold assembly and also the carrying time from the loading of the tire mold assembly to the carrying to the other place, and a shorter cycle time of production can be consequently realized.
Since the transfer of the tire mold assembly between the opening and closing station and the vulcanizing station is preformed by the rotating action of the transfer station, the opening and closing station and the vulcanizing station can be fixed on the same circle. Accordingly, since the conventional distribution with a precondition of movement of the wiring and piping connected to each mechanism of the opening and closing station is not required, the structure of the opening and closing station can be simplified. In the transfer station, the complication accompanying the distribution of the wirings can be minimized since the number of wirings and pippins can be suppressed to a one according to the minimum mechanism necessary for the transfer of tire mold assemblies. Consequently, the complication by the distribution of wirings can be sufficiently reduced as the whole tire vulcanizing equipment.
Further, since carrying-out of vulcanized tires and carrying-in of unvulcanized tires are performed in the opening and closing station, the physical distribution apparatuses of the carrying-out line and the carrying-in line can be simplified, and the connection to both the lines can be also smoothened.
The above tire vulcanizing equipment may have, on the same circle, an auxiliary station having a placing part for placing tire mold assemblies and an opening and closing device for opening and closing the tire mold assembly placed on this placing part, wherein the transfer station performs the transfer of the tire mold assembly also between the placing part of the auxiliary station and the placing part of the vulcanizing station.
According to the above constitution, even if the opening and closing station is stopped by any trouble, the taking-out of vulcanized tire can be preformed in the auxiliary station without stopping the flow of the whole equipment, so that the product can be prevented from being defective or junk waste by over-curing.
In the above tire vulcanizing equipment, two or more station groups corresponding to the above circular arrangement may be juxtaposed, and mutually connected through guide rails allowing the movement of the tire mold assembly between the both.
According to the above constitution, even if the opening and closing station in one circular station group is stopped by any trouble, the taking-out of vulcanized tires can be performed without stopping the flow of the whole equipment since the tire mold assembly can be carried to the other circular station group through the guide rails. Further, each of the opening and closing stations of the circular station groups can be used as the auxiliary station of the other circular station group.
In the above tire vulcanizing equipment, the transfer station may have a delivering mechanism for delivering the tire mold assembly and a turntable rotatable so as to set the guide direction of the tire mold assembly by the delivering mechanism to the direction of an optional circularly arranged placing part.
Since the transfer station can be realized with a simple structure according to the above structure, the number of parts and the assembling cost can be reduced, and high reliability with few failures can be provided. The center of gravity of the transfer station can be also lowered to increase the rotating speed.